


Dreams Do Come True alternate ending

by TheBeautifulMew



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautifulMew/pseuds/TheBeautifulMew





	Dreams Do Come True alternate ending

Jean woke up to the smell of cinnamon and roses, and was that coffee?   
Slowly opening his eyes he came face to face with the most beautiful man on the planet.   
"Eh, Marco, get up" Jean said while giving him a push   
"What's the rush? You're not going anywhere" muttered Marco, pulling Jean to his chest, "let me sleep some more"  
"Ok Marco" whispered Jean, already sleepy again,   
"Hey guess what" Marco whispered back   
"Whaaaaatt" Jean groaned, playing the tired partner.  
"I love you" Marco whispered, kissing the top of Jeans head  
"I have loved you since I saw you in that dorky uniform"   
Jean blushed and kissed Marco softly "I have loved you since I saw you in the romance section and I love when you make those little faces when you read"   
Marco frowned,  
"I don't make faces when I read"   
"Yes you do, I watched you for about 6 months, you make faces"   
"Shut up Jean"  
"Love you too Marco"


End file.
